Por ella
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Una noche mas en la que deberían luchar por sus vidas, no se dejarían vencer, no debían morir, por que después de todo lo hacían por ella. One Shot.


**Por Ella.**

Las calles se encontraban deshabitadas,el cielo donde anteriormente se posaban las estrellas iluminando con todo su esplendor las calles donde invitaban a la noche hacer su mágica aparición, esa noche no se encontraban allí.Un olor desagradable invadía todo el ambiente,era un olor muy familiar y a la vez muy repugnante,desde muy lejos se podía sentir como aquello se acercaba a toda velocidad para hacer su aparición, sabían que aquello estaba sediento y muy hambriento de almas pero ellos no le dejarían saciar su apetito, el viento soplaba con mucha hostilidad el monstruo al que llamaban Hollow estaba cerca, debían estar alertas la tierra comenzó a temblar y los arboles terminaron por ser arrancados juntos con sus grandes raíces por una fuerza descomunal ante la mirada de aquellos dos Shinigamis que se encontraban alertas, luego de un rato de tensión el Hollow decidió hacer su aparición mostrándose tal cual era, una horrible calavera cubierta por espinas y de sus orificios salían largos tentáculos los cuales amenazaban con atrapar a los dos Shinigamis que se encontraban interfiriendo con sus planes, de pronto uno de los tentáculos se fue dirigido a uno de los Shinigamis,la cual tenia el cabello corto negro como la noche misma y los ojos color morado con una mezcla perfecta de azul cielo, con su zanpakuto al aire la pequeña Shinigami realizo su extravagante danza y en cuestión de segundos un enceguecedor circulo luminoso de color blanco lo congelo todo desde ese desagradable Hollow asta el cielo mismo, el Shinigami de cabellera anaranjada y de ojos color avellana, quien estaba expectante a lo que hacia su compañera de batallas tomo su zanpakuto luego de nombrarlo con fiereza corto en dos despedanzandolo por completo, el viento soplaba provocando que los restos de aquella bestia desaparecieran por completo, pero al cabo de unos segundos el oscuro cielo se abrió y de el salieron cinco Hollows cada uno mas desagradable y aterrador que el primero, eran enormes y tenían una pestilencia a sangre producto a las almas que habían devorado en el camino, el Shinigami de cabellera anaranjada apretó su zanpakuto dejando que sus dedos se pusieran morados por la fuerza ejercida, odiaba aquellas bestias devoradoras de almas las odiaba con toda su alma por el daño que causaban y por haberle arrebatado lo que mas amaba en el mundo su madre.

De pronto se vieron rodeados por los cinco Hollow que los miraban hambrientos. Los alaridos desagradables de aquellas bestias indicaban que estaban listos para comerse sus almas, pero ellos no, no le darían esa satisfacción tenían que luchar Debían vencerlos, esa noche no morirían, no podían hacerlo, no se rendirían, lucharían con todas sus fuerzas por que ellos no Debían morir, lucharían por ''ella'', ambos Shinigamis se miraron a los ojos y con gran decisión asomándose en ellos, chocaron espalda con espalda y se dispusieron a pelear, sabían que no seria nada fácil cinco contra dos es algo injusto, pero para los Hollows no existe lo justo solo sobreviven por su propio egoísmo. Se podía sentir en el aire el reiatsu aumentar en aquel lugar, pero el mas llamativo era el de aquel joven de cabellos naranjas, su reiatsu era superior al de la morena la cual peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y con una mirada asesina contra su contrincante, sin dudas esa noche no morirían, el con su zanpakuto y dando un gran grito libero su Shikai para luego despedazar a la bestia que tenia enfrente en dos, ensuciándose con sus desperdicios todo el rostro pero eso no era de importancia, con decisión siguió con el otro Hollow el cual tenia una mascara de calavera color roja y de la cual salia un liquido verdoso que al caer el suelo lo derretía todo, con agilidad evadió cada uno de las bolas ácidas que le lanzaba,el no perdería ante aquella bestia tomo su zanpakuto con fuerza y con gran decisión lanzo su primer ataque cortándole uno de sus brazos pero ante su descuido una bola de ácido derritió una parte de la tela de su traje de shinigami,ante aquello los sentidos de Ichigo se agudizaron y con un ágil salto elevo a Zangetzu y lo rebano por completo,Rukia se encontraba luchando contra un Hollow de inmensas magnitudes tenia una mascara cubierta por grueso cabello de la cual salia una gigantesca lengua que trataba de atraparla, otra vez aquella desagradable lengua intentaba atraparla y con agilidad la había evitado pero ante un descuido la tomo de la pierna con fuerza y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia su boca, _''No ella viviría debía hacerlo, por ella''_, con su brazo libre tomo su zanpakuto y corto su lengua logrando liberarse de su agarre,al lograr incorporarse realizo la segunda danza y un tremendo ataque frontal lanzado por Sode no Shirayuki provoco que cientos de cuchillos se hielo se incrustaran en la bestia logrando su objetivo matarlo.

Solo quedaban dos Hollows los cuales tenían una apariencia aterradora, sus ojos eran solo dos huecos vacíos llenos de oscuridad, de sus bocas grandes y filosos dientes salían y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una desagradable baba verde,se podía ver el cansancio en los ojos de ambos Shinigamis pero ellos no se rendirían, vivirían y lo harían por _''ella''_, Ichigo le lanzo una mirada a Rukia la cual lo entendió tomo su zanpakuto con fuerza y realizo la misma danza con la cual logro congelar todo el terreno junto con los Hollows pero su efecto no seria duradero Ichigo debía apurarse, la morena le lanzo una mirada al peli naranja y luego de retirarse a unos metros para no ser lastimada el joven anaranjado tomo su zanpakuto y lanzando un alarido les golpeo con su Getsuga Tenshō, una enorme energía con forma de luna creciente los destruyo por completo, sin dejar ningún rastro de aquellas bestias desagradables,luego de aquello sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y se estuvo que arrodillar en el suelo debido a la energía utilizada para combatirlos, una mano gélida sintió posarse en su hombro y al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos violáceos que tanto amaba.

—Lo logramos. —Le dijo con una sonrisa la morena.—

Ichigo se levanto y tomo su mano con delicadeza.— Vayámonos a casa.

* * *

_Sin dudas había sido otro día, otro día al que sobrevivieron._

Al abrir la puerta una patada voladora provoco que Ichigo se cayera al suelo mientras le echaba maldiciones a su progenitor, mientras que Rukia solo sonreía ante la cálida bienvenida.

—OYE VIEJO QUE TE PASA! —Le grito enfurecido Ichigo, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.—

—Shhhh no hagas tanto escándalo que esta durmiendo!.—Le regaño Isshin con una sonrisa en su cara.—

—Puedo verla? —Dijo Rukia con un particular brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa llena de amor.—

—Eso no se pregunto Rukia .—Le dijo Isshin en tono de broma.—Vayan vayan.—Los empujo hacia el cuarto.—Solo no hagan mucho ruido que me costo mucho dormir la.—Les advirtió mientras los dejaba solos en aquella habitación.—

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras pero la luz de la luna lograba iluminar lo suficiente una pequeña cuna, donde una pequeña bebe de cabellos naranjas con un mechón rebelde en su frente se encontraba durmiendo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Es hermosa.—Susurro Rukia mientras acariciaba su pequeña manito.—

Ichigo se poso atrás de ella y la abrazo protectoramente.

—Al igual que la madre.—Le susurro con amor al oído.—

—En un mes...solo en un mes dejare de cazar Hollows. —Dijo la morena sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña.—Nii-sama solo me dejara hacer el papeleo.—Dijo en un suspiro.—

Extrañaría esas peleas, extrañaría sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, sentir lo que era acabar con aquellas bestias desagradables pero todo lo aria por ella, por esa personita que la necesitaba y a la cual amaba.

—Seguiré protegiéndote asta entonces.—Le dijo Ichigo mientras besaba su hombro con amor.—Nuestra hija merece tener a una mama...aunque la misma sea una enana enojona.—Rukia estaba apunto de gritarle por llamarle enana, pero Ichigo con una sonrisa divertida dijo.—Recuerda que esta durmiendo.

—Baka.—Le susurro en un puchero Rukia.—

Ichigo la volteo quedando frente a frente miradas violáceas y amieladas se encontraron en ambos ojos solo se podía ver un sentimiento compartido el amor,con agilidad tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le susurro.—Te amo enana mandona.—Rukia con un gran sonrojo asomándose en su rostro le dijo en un susurro.—Te amo estúpida zanahoria.—Para luego besarse demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que no dejarían de sentir pasara lo que pasara, por que ellos se amaban.—

Sin dudas había sido otra noche,eso dirían hace unos años atrás cuando en las peleas no les importaba morir, pero a hora todo era diferente, ellos lucharían por sobrevivir y jamas se rendirían por que después de todo lo hacían por ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado *3* si fue así dejan review y si no tan bien dejen review ahaha **

**Como siempre mis ideas vienen cuando estoy por dormir o hago de vaga en mi casa, a mi me pareció tierna no se ustedes ( Y eso que no escribo cosas cursis) **

**Me despido Sayonara!**


End file.
